Almost Magical
by Obsidian Abyss
Summary: At least out loud... Shinichi won't say that he's in love.


Almost Magical

Plot: At least out loud... Shinichi won't say that he's in love.

Pairing: Kaito/Shinichi

Notes: Shinichi and Kaito are aware of each other's secret identities.

* * *

**Start of Story.**

It was 5 o clock in the morning when someone knocked on the door of the Kudo Mansion. From outside, one could see the lights open from one of the many rooms and the silhouette of the owner get up from bed. Some incomprehensible grumbling and then loud ominous steps that echoed through the staircase were heard from inside, as if warning the visitor that he awakened a beast from its sleep.

The entrance was slammed open, revealing a grumpy and silently fuming high school detective whose normally guarded blue eyes were portraying just how much he wanted to kill the policeman that woke him up.

"Good morning, _officer_." Shinichi managed to sound polite and cranky with his greeting. He was wearing light blue pajamas that had black polka dots scattered all over. The scene didn't look as cute as it sounded. "There better be a good reason as to why you are here at _this hour_."

"In-inspector Megure had me pick you up to bring you to the Sakura Hotel, sir!" The officer stiffened at the icy glare that Shinichi was fixating him with. He nervously brought out his phone, dialed the inspector's number and when the man answered, he gave the phone to the sleep deprived detective.

"Kudo-kun?"

"Why did you have some officer wake me up, Inspector?" Shinichi snapped.

"We need your help with the heist, Kudo-kun!" The detective's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Kaitou Kid announced that he'll go on a jewel stealing rampage if you don't come!"

"Then let him steal them! He's a thief!" Shinichi would not normally say these kinds of things but he really wanted to go back to sleep. "And isn't Hakuba or Heiji there to distract him?"

"They're...incapacitated."

"What?"

"Please come, Kudo-kun."

Shinichi grumbled and clenched his fist before taking a deep breath. "Fine." He hung up and returned the phone to the officer. "Let's go and get this over with."

"Y-you plan on going to the hotel in that attire?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Shinichi barked at the officer who ran back to his vehicle. The detective locked the door and reluctantly left his home.

Kaito was definitely going to get something from him.

* * *

Shinichi should have known better really. He knew that it hadn't been Inspector Megure on the other side of the line. It was obvious and he shouldn't have ignored that.

Now he was in a mess.

His first mistake was arriving to the hotel in pajamas. At that moment, he hadn't really cared about what he was wearing and he probably won't even think about it after shaking off his morning crankiness later. The problem though was what people would think of the high school detective after this whole fiasco.

Multiple people took pictures of him as he got out of the vehicle but that didn't deter him. Shinichi walked proudly while wearing only polka dotted pajamas and a pair of slippers. His bed hair had calmed down a bit but it was obvious that he had just gotten out of bed.

His second mistake was pointing out who Kaitou Kid was disguised as. Being able to plan how he revealed the identity of a criminal was an ability that he could only do when he wasn't half asleep.

It all started when a bunch of reporters had run towards him asking multiple questions.

Shinichi had stared blankly at one of them before bluntly stating, "You're Kaitou Kid."

There was complete silence.

The reporter Shinichi pointed at then made his mike transform into a rose before throwing it up in the air. A loud pop was heard and smoke filled the streets.

The fans screamed in delight while the reporters started panicking and wondering how they could have missed the thief so easily. Everyone started moving around and Shinichi, in his drowsiness, was easily pushed over.

His third mistake was letting Kaitou Kid save him from being stomped to death by the crowd. If he had been more observant and had run away while he still could, he would not be in this embarrassing situation.

The smoke had dispersed and everyone caught Kaitou Kid _flying_ in the air whilst carrying the famous high school detective who wasn't even struggling. He was just damn sleepy, could anyone really blame him?

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kid started as he brought the detective closer to him and winked at his audience. Shinichi yawned. "I hope you enjoyed the little game I planned with the heist! The police were so close to finding out who I was disguised as since I've left so many clues."

"But this sleepy detective didn't need them!" Everyone could hear the fondness in the thief's voice. "He just looked at a large crowd of people all at once and picked me out easily! So as promised, I will return this lovely gem!"

"I will kick you." Shinichi proclaimed sleepily as the thief sneakily placed the gem into the pocket of his pajamas. "I will kick you so hard that you'll have to drag your own body to your next heist. I swear – "

"And before I go," Kaito Kid interrupted with a mischievous grin, "I will fully wake up this sleeping beauty!"

The whole crowd could only stare as the elusive thief kissed the detective.

Then without a moment's delay, rose petals started falling from the sky and Kid made his escape by using a flash of light.

No one would forget what happened to Shinichi though.

The crowd found him sitting down and holding the stolen gem and a note while being surrounded by a circle of white roses. The detective looked wide awake now and was blushing a bright shade of red.

It was another normal heist.

* * *

"So," Natsume, one of his classmates, sat beside him with a lecherous grin. "You and Kaitou Kid, huh?"

Shinichi raised a brow at him. "What?"

"Look!" Natsume took out his phone and loaded the article he had been reading this morning. "An article like this was also featured on the newspapers this morning!"

'_Now I know why Sonoko's been ignoring me.'_ Shinichi thought as he read through the article.

It was basically stating reasons as to why he and Kaitou Kid had some secret relationship going on behind the scenes. It was outrageous really.

"This article's wrong." The detective commented idly.

Natsume put his hands up defensively. He didn't want to get kicked in the face by the detective. "I hope you're not angry or any – "

"It says here that Kid always sends me heist notes with a red rose taped to them." Shinichi said in a bored tone. "He only gives me blue roses with those notes. He rarely gives me red roses at all."

"…Eh?"

"There's also a theory written that I arrived to yesterday's heist late because I had a night of passion with the thief." Shinichi continued with an amused expression. "How inaccurate. That guy was actually the one who sent an officer to get me out of bed because he was deprived of my attention."

He didn't notice that his whole class was staring at him as he commented on the article.

"How strange... I never knew that they got this picture." Shinichi stared at the image of Kid shielding him from the rain during the heist with his long white cape. "I had a nasty cold then."

After further reading, Shinichi started throwing random remarks.

"Hey, I've never _seduced_ Kid."

"That is so true. He does whatever he wants. It's annoying."

"Why do they make me sound like some damsel in distress here? I only fell down from a building _once _and that was Kid's fault. He had to save me."

Shinichi huffed and criticized the whole article for a full ten minutes with his the attention of his whole class centered at him throughout the rant.

"Hm, that's all? More than half of the information here is complete nonsense." The detective returned the cellphone to his classmate before relaxing on his seat.

"You and Kaitou Kid seem to be rather close." Natsume commented.

"Sometimes we chat while waiting for the rest of the Police Force to realize that the gem was stolen." Shinichi said. "He'd even bring snacks sometimes."

* * *

Shinichi didn't realize just how close he and the stupid thief were sitting until he felt the other's head on his lap as they watched some weird action movie that Kaito picked out on whim. Shinichi flicked his companion's forehead.

"Aw, is Shin-chan still angry at me because of the heist?" Kaito opened his mouth and used his eyes to beg the other to feed him.

"Waking me up at that ungodly hour made me very angry at you." Shinichi fed the other with popcorn. "Hey, don't bite my finger."

"But kissing you didn't? And besides, you were too cute in those pajamas." Kaito said as he received another flick on the forehead from the detective. "Those reporters were going to attack your vulnerable self and I just couldn't let that happen! They would have eaten you alive."

Shinichi did his best to not react to the 'cute' comment and decided to concentrate on the stupid movie. He stroked Kaito's messy hair as he watched the playing scene.

He was really stupid for spending so much time with the magician.

* * *

"Where am I going to put these…?" Shinichi muttered to himself as he picked up the huge bouquet of blue roses on his doorstep. Kaito had slept over at his place and left sometime this morning so that he could get to school early. The teen would always leave some random gift after staying over.

He already filled all of his vases with roses and they haven't even started to wilt.

And these blasted flowers were making him blush and get excited.

'_Take a deep breath, Kudo.'_ Shinichi clenched his fists. '_Don't lose yourself to such frivolous feelings!'_

He dropped the bouquet on the table and went up to his room. He'll think about what to do with those roses once he calms down.

This is getting too overwhelming for the detective.

* * *

Shinchi thought he had learned his lesson from his failed relationship with Ran. What was that lesson? Don't fall in love again.

But right now, he was the very reluctant assistant of today's great performer, Kaito Kuroba.

"Now hold this bunny for me, Shin-chan!" Kaito ordered as he placed the white fluffy bunny in the hands of the blank faced detective. "Aren't they just so cute together? Can someone take a picture of them please?"

The children cheered in agreement while one of the parents took a shot of the stone faced expression of Shinchi. The bunny's ears twitched cutely.

"Shin-chan, I need you to tie this around your eyes because you'll be transformed into a whole new creature." A red piece of cloth was placed around Shinichi's head and he could only trust the magician's words as he held onto the bunny in his arms. "Now children, what are the magic words?"

"_MAGIC KAITO!"_ A big puff of pink smoke burst from the bunny Shinichi was holding. When the smoke disappeared, everyone cooed. Shinichi realized that the cloth had been taken off so he was faced with the dazzled eyes of the children.

He didn't feel any different but he felt something twitch on top of his head. Shinichi raised his hand to stroke his hair and felt –

_Bunny ears?_

"And a bunny tail too!" Kaito secretly groped the detective's butt, making him squeak in surprise. "Let's clap for my great assistant!"

"Kaito!" Shinichi glared at the grinning magician who wrapped an arm around his waist casually.

"That's all for today, kids! Until next time!"

The curtains were pulled down and when the whole stage was hidden from the audience, Shinichi chased after Kaito.

He was definitely not in love with this guy.

* * *

When Shinichi finished his last case for the day, he dropped his head on one of the desks at the police station and sighed.

"Good work today, Kudo-kun!" Inspector Megure patted the head of the tired high school student. "I'm impressed with how easily you handled the case."

"Nnnn…" Shinichi groaned back.

"This is entirely a different topic but I believe it must be addressed. Mouri-san has reported to me about how lonely you've been." The inspector coughed nervously. It was definitely an uncomfortable subject for him. "His daughter seems to believe that you've been shutting yourself inside your home far too much whenever there's no case."

"…" Shinichi turned his head a little to get a good look at the Inspector.

"You should go out and socialize more, Kudo-kun! You can't surround yourself with dead bodies all the time."

"Inspector, please _get off my case_." Shinichi grumbled. "Satou-san and Takagi-san have already been bugging me about my lack of a love life. I don't want the whole police force to join in too."

"Hahaha, Kudo. We're just worried." The inspector was expecting to hear more protests from the detective but only a small snore came.

"Excuse me," A messy haired teenage boy's head popped out from the door. "I'm looking for Shin-chan!"

"Eh?" Inspector Megure looked at the figure in surprise and wondered how he got in here. "You mean, Kudo-kun?"

"Oh lookie. He's asleep!" The teen pouted. "I really wanted to surprise him by showing up here! He must be really tired."

The stranger entered the room, picked up the sleeping detective and shifted him a little so that he would be leaning on the other's back. "Hey, Inspector. I hope you don't mind if I carry him back home!"

"But who are – "

"Kaito Kuroba!" Kaito grinned as he stood up and gave Shinichi a piggy back ride. "A totally awesome magician and Shin-chan's friend. You can ask Inspector Nakamori about me! I'm friends with his daughter! See ya~"

The magician hopped out of the police station, completely ignoring the startled officers.

"Hnn, Kaito…" Shinichi whispered as Kaito carried him through the streets.

"Aww, he's dreaming about me." Kaito smiled and kissed the other's cheek.

* * *

"Who am I even kidding?" Shinichi had asked himself one day after finding himself tangled with Kaito in the bed after a tiring night of chasing murderers. Kaito had somehow brought him back home and had ended up sleeping with him. "I can't ignore it anymore!"

Kaito was driving him crazy! His friends have been bugging him about the stupid magician and the whole Police department from the Tokyo and the Osaka District (he blamed Heiji for that one) was on his case now!

They were always _subtly _pointing out everything Kaito did for him.

"_Did those roses come from that Kuroba boy? That's so sweet of him!"_

"_Hey, Kudo! Who's that guy I saw you hanging out with at Ekoda?"_

"_It's alright if you don't help us today, Kudo-kun! You're going to assist Kuroba-kun with his performance later, aren't you?"_

_"Are you and that boy I always see you with dating? You guys would look cute together!"_

How did they get that much information? Shinichi kept everything that happened between him and Kaito to himself. He didn't even tell Ran about it.

Her partner in crime was really pushing him for gossip too. Sonoko had visited his mansion and had squealed at the sight of the roses. Kaito now left a variety of colorful flowers all over the house but he loyally stuck to giving blue roses whenever he sent heist notes.

This was getting out of hand.

His chest was feeling really tight and it felt like he was going to lose his breath soon.

Shinichi had to get a grip on himself. He practically felt like crying his heart out with how overwhelming his feelings were for the magician.

He was a smart guy so he should know that many things could go wrong if they were to have a relationship. Kaito was a thief that taunted the police at every single opportunity he had. He was also a rising magician who would probably become really busy with performing in the future. Shinichi himself would be thrown at cases left and right when he graduates.

Busy people like them wouldn't last long in a relationship but... Damn it, logic wasn't swaying his heart at all.

Shinichi sat down on the couch in the living room before catching sight of a blue rose that he had probably forgotten to place in a vase. He picked it up and couldn't help but smile at it.

Despite all the odds, the detective just couldn't help himself but feel happy around the magician.

"I guess it's alright to admit to myself anyway. At least out loud…" Shinichi felt like allowing himself some leeway. Locking all those feelings was going to backfire at him sooner or later. He picked up the beautiful flower and stared at it longingly. "I won't say I'm – "

"….In love?" Kaito finished for the detective as he sat down beside the other. Shinichi stared at him in shock before blushing brightly. He dropped the rose and stood up to get away but a hand grabbed his own to keep him from getting any further.

"Don't leave me hanging like that." The magician pulled him down and brought the detective on top of his lap, trapped by his arms. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

There was another heist.

And Shinichi was dressed up in black pajamas that had Kaitou Kid's signature drawing printed all over. Inspector Nakamori didn't have the capacity to yell at the teen because Shinichi himself looked angry.

"KID!" Shinichi yelled not unlike Inspector Nakamori's usual rants. The officers quivered at the thought of having the second coming of Nakamori. "Give me back my uniform! That's my only clean set for tomorrow's classes!"

"I don't want to~" The thief replied as he took the jewel from its display case. "You'll have to catch me if you want it back!"

"Are those Shinichi's pajamas?" Sonoko asked Ran as she watched the scene from a large screen that was outside the building where Kaitou Kid planned his heist.

"Huh? No, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure those are Kaito-kun's." Ran answered thoughtfully. "He was always a huge fan of Kid."

"I know it's really early in the morning so I'm not surprised that Shinichi's in pajamas but... Why did he and Kaito switch clothes?" The two stared at each other for a moment before realizing something.

"Don't ask questions like that, Sonoko!" Ran scolded in embarrassment. "Those are very personal."

"You're right. I should ask Shinichi instead!" The blonde nodded, not noticing her friend's exasperated face. "I never would have expected that guy to – "

"Kid!" The screen showed Shinichi standing on the roof top now with Kaitou Kid standing just a few meters away from him. "I broke that glider of yours earlier so you have nowhere to run now!"

"Do you think my magic is limited to a glider? Of course not!" Kid threw his cape at the detective and as if it had a mind of its own, wrapped itself around him. The crowd cheered as the thief smirked victoriously. They were also admiring the criminal's figure for it was the first time they ever saw him without his cape bellowing behind him.

"Damn it!" Shinichi struggled helplessly but the strange cloth only tightened as he fought back.

"Don't worry, I won't try anything! I know you're taken." Kaitou Kid squatted and kissed the detective's cheek. "But when I get my chance, I'll steal you back, my great detective!"

The thief gave the detective a red rose before disappearing into the night.

Sonoko fumed as she watched the scene unfold. "I can't believe him! That stupid Shinichi is getting all the good guys!"

"Calm down, Sonoko." Ran said soothingly. Mentally, she wondered just how the thief knew that the detective already had a boyfriend. Was he watching Shinichi?

...

Kaito was definitely going to get jealous when he hears about this.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind sharing Shin-chan with Kaitou Kid if he taught me a few of his tricks." A familiar voice said in amusement from beside her.

"Kaito-kun?!" The girl yelled in surprise. She stared at the familiar polka dotted pajamas that the other was wearing warily.

"Hi, Ran! You look a lot better than Sonoko and those girls over there." Kaito pointed at the jealous fan girls who were grumbling together. They were mumbling something about how lucky the detective was for catching Kaitou Kid's attention. Nothing important. "Well if you'll excuse me, I have a Shin-chan to fetch."

The magician sneaked into the hotel and somehow got up to the roof top in no time.

"Hey Shin-chan it's time to go!" Kaito grinned as he was stared down by the annoyed detective. "You might still be able to catch up on your beauty sleep!" He then flipped the other male over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The crowds watched as Shinichi cursed on screen at the laughing magician who exited the roof top.

It wasn't long before someone other than Ran noticed the pajamas Kaito was wearing.

The media was going to go wild with this new development.

Poor Shinichi.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

"Kudo! They made another article about you." Natsume reported as he pulled out his cellphone and loaded the article. "You're not going to like it."

Shinichi looked over the shoulder of his classmate and read the title. "'_High School detective is having a relationship with a rising magician and an international thief.'_ That's a terribly long title."

"They even interviewed your boyfriend about it and got a note from Kaitou Kid." Natsume said. "Apparently, you guys had a thing last Monday."

"Eh?"

* * *

AN: Have a happy new year everyone!


End file.
